Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Gallery/Official Artwork
Concept art Ladybug Artwork Marinette SP.jpg Ladybug Artbook Kwami Null.jpg Ladybug Artbook Marinette's Room.jpg|She's on the bottom right. Ladybug Artbook Older CGI Marinette.jpg Concept_Art Cat Noir Three Different Versions.png Ladybug Artbook SS 4.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 10.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 11.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 12.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 13.jpg Marinette GCI Full Body.jpg Marinette & a Cat - Bakery Concept Sketch.jpg Ladybug Early 2D Body Character Sheet.png Ladybug Early 2D Character Sheet.png Ladybug Yo-yo old concept art.png Concept Ladybug and Cat Paris.png Zagtoon characters artwork.jpg Ladybug in NYC Concept.png Shopping Friends Paris Concept Art.png Bugstick Concept Art.png Bug Weapons Concept Art.png Early Concept Marinette and Adrien Fence.jpg Ladybug as a totally spy.png 2D Ladybug on top of a roof.png hFjHsc6.png Stormy Weather colorscript.jpg Cat Noir flirting with Ladybug concept art.jpg Older concept Ladybug facial expressions.png Screen shot 2015-01-10 at 10.11.42 AM.png Marinette, Alya and Félix early concept.png Marinette and Alya Bakery early design.png Ladybug & Cat Noir early development design drawing.png Miraculous Fashion show concept.png 06SMartinezPlancheCreasLadybug.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir Jumping early CGI.jpg Concept Art Marinette and QK Civilians at Cafe.png Quantic Kids Universe early concept.png ML Characters reference.png Old Classroom Photo concept.png Marinette, Manon and Alya old concept.png Ladybug Yo-Yo Slide Concept.png Yo-yo concept art.jpg Félix Marinette Yin Yang PV.png First collab color.jpg Marinette Early CGI Model.png Marinette's facial expressions concept art.png Super Lady Luck background with Ladybug.png Parisian Rooftop Night concept art.png Ladybug PV character designs.jpg Miraculous the Movie artwork.jpg Marinette's balcony concept art.jpg Paris Protector Ladybug concept art.jpg Ladybug and Rena Rouge - Production.png Lady, Rena and Cat - Production.png Tumblr inline pb5bgxkN5H1uk7knq 540.png|Concept art of Stoneheart's end card DTrVn88XcAEWSyE.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/953309161495891968 Ladybug Christmas.png Marinette Christmas 3D Concept.png Girls Winter Outfits.png Christmas Episode Conceptual Art.jpg Halloween concept art.png Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie kitchen concept art.jpg Marinette in her overalls at the bakery concept art.jpg ZAG chibi icons.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir underwater power.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir ice power.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir Season 2 pose model sheet.jpg|Concept art by Axel Blanc. Ladybug render model sheet.jpg|Concept art by Axel Blanc. MLS3 Gloob Conference 2018 - Spoilers (1).jpg New Season 3 Miraculous Ladybug characters.jpg Marinette pajamas concept art.jpeg Les aventures de Ladybug & Chat Noir Poster.png|Poster design for "Animaestro" and "Oblivio" by Marina Tsuzuki Rolland's House concept art 2.jpg Marinette with Plagg balcony concept art.jpg Miraculous: Tales from Paris Marinette_webisode_design.jpg|Early Marinette's design for Miraculous: Tales from Paris Webisodes preview.png New Webisodes inside bakery.jpg Angie Nasca Designs.jpg|Designs for Miraculous: Tales from Paris Miraculous new web series.jpg Miraculous Web Series Class.png YouTube Designs.jpg Miraculous youtube2.jpg Web Marinette and Adrien Face Model Sheet.png Marinette_2D_Design_Poses_by_Angie_Nasca.png Miraculous Zag Chibi Miraculous ZAG Chibi model sheet.jpg|Concept art by Axel Blanc. Miraculous Chibi Sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg Chibi Ladybug 3D Sneak Peak.jpg|3D sneak peak on Jeremy Zag's Instagram Chibi Ladybug Circle BG.jpg ChibiZag Group Sketch.jpg ChibiWorld.jpg Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png Chibi Ladybug & Cat Noir facial expressions Concept Art.jpg Chibi Ladybug & Cat Noir in Paris - Concept Art.jpg Zag Chibi - Cat Noir Motion Blur model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Flash Reaction model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Impact model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Ladybug Motion Blur model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Ladybug Silhouette model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Movie Light Reflection model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Night Filter model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Question Mark model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Reflect Moon Light model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Thought Bubble Cinema model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Thought Bubble Smoke model sheet.jpg ChibiZag Cat Noir's Dream concept art.jpg Chibi Ladybug Cat Noir Kiss.png Animatics Ladybug Vase Animation.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 1.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 2.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 3.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 4.gif Rooftop Animatic 1.gif Rooftop Animatic 2.gif Rooftop Animatic 3.gif Drawings Zag Heroez.jpg Zag Heroez Screen.jpg Hyppoliyia,_Jeanne_d'Arc,_Mudekudeku_and_Ladybug.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Early Quantic Kids sketch by Thomas Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Thomas BD2017 2.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Miraculously Yours by Thomas Astruc.png|Art by Thomas Astruc. Adult Ladybug with Jacket and Pants Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug. Adult Ladybug with Jacket Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug. Adult Ladybug with New Spandex Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug. Adult Ladybug with Chinese Collar Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug. Hearts for All ML 2 Years by Thomas Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Up to the test 1.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Marinette and Tikki on a rooftop drawing.jpg|Art by Axel Blanc. Marinette Valentine's.jpg|Art by Axel Blanc. (Lineart of Adrien by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González.) Chinese Ladybug.jpg|Art by Feri González. Ladybug sketch by Trevor Grace.jpg|Art by Trevor Grace. Comic Ladybug drawing by Brian Hess.jpg|Art by Brian Hess. Marinette drawing by Brian Hess.png|Art by Brian Hess. Nasca Ladybug.png|Art by Angie Nasca Ladybug Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Miraculous 1st Anniversary artwork by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug Sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Happy Marinette sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette and Adrien Nasca Sketch.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette and Adrien with Small Ladybug by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette and Alya Summertime Art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Fall in Paris sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette and Adrien Making a Cake art by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir tied-up sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug Cat Noir Tied.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug shaking hands with Mexico Flag in BG.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug and Cat Noir Halloween 2017 artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir and Witch Ladybug Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir Halloween Witch drawing.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González Ladybug and Ghost Cat Noir Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Ghost Cat Noir drawing.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González Cat Noir's Dream sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Cat Noir's Dream art by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug Thanksgiving turkey by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Marinette and Adrien with snow.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir Christmas 2017 artwork.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Happy New Year Ladybug.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Marinette in love by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Chibi Valentine's Day.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug Lunar New Year.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir World Cup 2018 Nasca drawing.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Miraculous ZAG Chibi Ladybug and Cat Noir drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Chinese New Year 2019 artwork by Angie Nasca.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Zag Heroes.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Zag Heroez Family.jpg Ladybug with all the kwamis.jpeg winny promo doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Fan Appreciation 2016 drawing.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain for Season 2. Ladybug_Christmas.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Winny Seasons 3 4 Doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Winny - Marinette - Cristina Vee Birthday doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Older Ladybug design by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Drawing of older Ladybug by Wilfried Pain. Ladybug Christmas Winny Drawing.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Superhero Team Up WIP Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. ML Relief Zine Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Ladybug Cat Noir Action Chibi.jpg|Art posted on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. Ladybug Miraculous holder artwork.jpg|Art posted on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. Ladybug_Winny_Drawing.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Ladynoir rose.png Lucky Charm by Ferisae.png|Art by Feri González. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries